Sport of Oceania
|details = This is a request from a wealthy man of this city. They'd like you to do some research on a strange sport which is set in the seas by the people of the Pacific Ocean. I can understand a scholar asking, but why would a wealthy man ask you of a request like that? Maybe he has some sort of business idea planned out? Try to go ask him in person for mroe details. |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = / Rumours of a Wave Rider/Calicut/Millionaire/ So you've taken on my request? This was something I heard at the tavern, but there are apparently people on the islands to the far east, who will take boards into the seas to ride the wave and compete with one another. This seems like rather an interesting sport, and it could be something interesting as a business. I'd like you to investigate it and gather details. |step2 = /To the City on New Guinea/Calicut/Millionaire/ The adventurer who was talking about this claimed he'd just returned from New Guinea. There should be a city around there. I feel that if you ask around in that city, you will be able to find out more. I'll be counting on you. |step3 = /Past Stories of the Wave Rider/Samarai/Young Man/ Wave riding has been a sport that's been passed down by our people for a long time. There have been stories of warriors settling a match by doing it, and even a story where a woman who married into a tribe in the mountains was overcome with tears for being unable to do wave riding. An island called Hawaii, far northeast of here, apparently has an abundance of people who enjoy that. Why don't you try heading there? |step4 = /Types of Boards/Hawaii/Young Man/ You want to try wave riding? It'll be difficult to stay on the board without any experience. There are various types of boards. There are even special ones which you aren't allowed to use unless you're of a high social status. If you ask the city official about it, he could probably show it to you. |step5 = /Custom Board/Hawaii/City Official/ You want to see my board? I have it stored in the shack at the beach, so go ahead and take a look. But do not dare to use it. Those who are not worthy will be punished severely for using that board. |stepfinal = The Shack at the Beach/Hawaii/Beach/ It seems that wave riding is a sport that has existed since long ago. The client thought it could be something good for business, but it seems that it is something extremely difficult to understand without any experience. You were given permission to see a special board used for wave riding. It's apparently at the shack in the beach, so let's go and investigate it. |discoXP = 360 |cardXP = 180 |reportXP = |reportfame = |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit / |item2 = / |item3 = / |item4 = / |notes = |preQ1 = |preQ2 = |preQ3 = |subQ1 = |subQ2 = |subQ3 = |chainQ1 = |chainQ2 = |chainQ3 = |landarea = |seaarea = }}